ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hazuki Fujiwara
|name = 藤原 はづき Fujiwara Hazuki |dub = Reanne Griffith |species = Human |gender = Female |blood = A |birthday = February 14th, 1991 |instrument = Violin |food = Chiffon Cake |color = Orange |occupation = Student Witch Apprentice |residence = Misora |debut = I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice! |japanese = Tomoko Akiya |english = Rebecca Soler |gallery = Hazuki Fujiwara/Gallery }} Hazuki Fujiwara '(藤原はづき, ''Fujiwara Hazuki) is one of the main characters and deuteragonist in Ojamajo Doremi. She has been Doremi Harukaze's friend since childhood and became an Apprentice Witch sometime after Doremi, along with Aiko Senoo in order to help keep the secret. Also visit her older Light Novel Series version. Bio Appearance Hazuki has fair skin and brown eyes hidden behind a big pair of glasses. Her long brown hair is worn up in a ponytail held by an orange bow, with a long fringe hanging over the right of her face and her pointed bangs cut very short. At times she will fully pull her hair back. She normally wears a white button-up beneath a pale yellow and orange vest, an orange pleat skirt, white rolled socks, and brown loafers. Starting with Motto, Hazuki keeps her original loafers but pairs them with pale yellow socks. She now wears a pale yellow blouse with white sleeve cuffs, buttons, and collar, paired with a pastel orange skirt that has a fold on the corner bound by two straps. Personality Hazuki was known as being overly delicate and shy, and she kept to herself, unable to raise her voice or say anything to upset others. She is sheltered and innocent-minded, and due to frequent attention from her parents she lacked the proper confidence to stand up for herself and be honest with her feelings. For the longest of the time, she desired to change herself, ignoring all of her good qualities until the others showed her through support that she could. While friendly and sweet, her passive and always-pleasing nature leads others to call her "naive". She will go to any length possible to make others happy, even if it means sacrificing her own happiness or health in the process. She can also make rash decisions in times like these and can become stubborn; although she also gives them a lot of thought beforehand and rarely regrets her actions. She is very studious and has a busy lifestyle, not only playing the violin and doing ballet, but whatever else her mother wishes to get her involved in. She is formal and polite, and not-at-all spoiled despite being rich, showing a mature, motherly side around younger children and friends alike. Despite that, she can become threatening if witnessing any sort of "injustice", and is generally hard to calm down once riled up. It's also hinted late in the series that she might be a tiny bit perverted or curious in the opposite gender. She is also easily frightened and high-strung, often panicking over the littlest of things, and struggles from a low endurance when it comes to physical activity. Apprentice Witch Hazuki is an Orange Witch Apprentice and the second to join the group. She and Aiko became Apprentice at the same time after Majorika caught them spying on her and Doremi in the shop, with Doremi revealing they accidentally saw her use magic. Hazuki promised to keep quiet and believed working in the shop and learning magic would be a lot of fun. Like Aiko, Hazuki seemed to have "Beginners Luck", but Majorika began to question her credibility after watching her struggle to put on her uniform. Her very first spell brought a wind-up mouse to life and out of the trio she was deemed the best at spells. Her yousei is Rere and her crystal ball is an orange heart. Spells *'''Transformation: '' Pretty Witch Hazuki-cchi!'' プリティー・ウィッチー・はづきっちー! *'Spell:' '' Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu!'' パイパイポンポイ プワプワプー! *'Magical Stage:' Paipai Ponpoi, Shinayaka ni ! パイパイポンポイ しなやかに! *'Royal Patraine:' '' Paipai Patraine!'' パイパイパトレーヌ! Past Since she was little Hazuki has always been sensitive and quiet. She met Doremi and the others in kindergarten and befriended Masaru when he tried to cheer her up after the wind swept her hat into the nearby river. Relationships 'Doremi' Her best friend since they were little, and as such Hazuki can only be open about her feelings around her at first. They depend on each other to get through things, with Doremi encouraging her while she helps keep Doremi from getting too down on herself or out of control. 'Aiko' Hazuki was concerned about Aiko's rudeness upon meeting her, but after Doremi revealed that Aiko was a lot nicer they become friends. Hazuki shows concern over Aiko when she's sad or angry, and Aiko is always offering a compliment for Hazuki to lift her spirits. 'Onpu' Due to similar traits, they get along very well and seem to mentally understand how the other is feeling without speaking much. 'Momoko' At first, she was very upset and driven to tears after Momoko bluntly corrected her during her attempt to bake. After they made up they became quick friends. They are both easily frightened and often seek comfort in the other. 'Hana-chan' She helps Hana-chan with her studies and at times, she treats Hana the same way her mother did her. She is very gentle with Hana-chan and usually resorts to trying to beg her to behave if she causes trouble. 'Pop' She thinks Pop is very cute and mature for her age. 'Masaru Yada ' Hazuki's close friend behinds Doremi, who she met when she was little. She has deep-rooted feelings for him and can become withdrawn and depressed if she thinks he might be keeping something from her or may like another girl more, and it took time for her to come to terms with her feelings for him. Magical DoReMi In Magical DoReMi, Hazuki Fujiwara is renamed Reanne Griffith. Rather than gentle and quiet, she comes off as "a superficial bookworm" with the occasional attitude while retaining her formal side. Her voice actress also makes her sound older than she is, rather than her young, high-pitched original voice. Dubs Visit this page Character Songs *Mimi o Sumashite *Ashita no Watashi *Tsukiyo no Mahou *Naisho no Housosku Etmology Fujiwara - Fuji means wisteria, and Wara means meadow. Hazuki - Ha means leaf, while Zuki/Tsuki means moon. Trivia *She is the only girl in the group shown to be taught classic dance. **As she bakes in Motto and Naisho, she can be found practicing ballet. *She is the fourth oldest of the group. *She is the second Ojamajo to have problems transforming for the first time. Her glasses snagged her dress and before she could pull it down it vanished. *She's good at origami. *In merchandise it's not uncommon to find her name written as Hadzuki. *She is the only character to find "cold jokes" or those only old men would understand funny. *In the first season Hazuki had an error during her magic casting animation. Whenever she twirled her wand and closed her eyes, one of them had her sparkly magic layered over it. **In the group transformation when the trio land her boots turn pink for a second. *She enjoys eating fish, but she dislikes meat and cucumber. *It's been theorized that with her age and birth year (1991), Hazuki might have skipped a grade of school. *She is the only girl in the group to wear a bow normally. **She is also the only one who wears glasses. *In the first season, Hazuki was shown to wear a "slip" (a very thin dress) under her clothing. *She was originally the only girl in the group with a realistic hair and eye color, until the addition of Hana. Category:Ojamajo Category:Orange Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Child Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fujiwara Family Category:Witch Apprentice